Ribbons
by Yami-Nae
Summary: Miho x Shizuka fic for Loki-chan's Shipper List Challenge! Light and fun shojo-ai


Okay, I have a few things to clear up here... 1)This was a random yuri pairing I got (if you were wondering why the hell I was putting these two together). 2)Miho in this fic is based on the manga version. Yeah, the one chapter appearing Miho, not the first anime series one (basically because I have not seen the first series). 3)I don't understand where Shizuka is supposed to be living with her mother, I'm not sure if it was ever made clear... for the sake of this fic anyways, they live in another town. 4)I only have the Japanese version of the manga, and it mentions something about Miho being on a book committee or something, I wasn't able to translate that perfectly, so I just said 'library committee'.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, Yugioh doesn't belong to me. Notes: --- indicates a scene change  
  
Alrighty... on with the show....  
  
"I thought that was really stupid, so I..." Jounouchi paused when he noticed Honda wasn't listening to him, "Hey, Honda?" Honda seemed to be looking behind Jounouchi, "What are you-" he turned around.  
  
"Hi, Onii-chan."  
  
"Shizuka?! What are you doing here?" Jounouchi said happily, getting out of his desk to greet his little sister.  
  
"Oka-san has some business in town, so I'm here for the week."  
  
"Really? That's great."  
  
"Ah, Honda-san, hello," Shizuka said, peering past her brother.  
  
"Hi Shizuka-chan," he grinned, "If you're here for a week, then there should be time for us to hang out, right?"  
  
Shizuka laughed politely.  
  
"Heh, I think that means 'no'," Jounouchi smirked.  
  
While Honda shot back some insult at Jounouchi, Shizuka felt someone's eyes on her; she turned around and saw a pretty girl with her hair tied in a ponytail with a ribbon. The girl quickly looked away when she noticed she had caught Shizuka's attention.  
  
"Shizuka?"  
  
"Mm?" she turned her attention back to Jounouchi, but then was distracted again as she noticed the girl leave the class.  
  
"Hey, Shizukaaaaaaaa."  
  
"Ah, sorry, Onii-chan," she smiled, "Um, who was that girl? She was looking at me..."  
  
"Hm? That was Nosaka Miho. She turned down Honda."  
  
"You didn't have to mention that," Honda complained, "And you didn't have to look so happy when you did!!"  
  
"Um, it's the end of the day, aren't you leaving?" Shizuka asked.  
  
"We're waiting for Yugi," Jounouchi sighed, "He's taking forever though. We're going to an arcade-"  
  
"You'll come too, right Shizuka-chan?" Honda interrupted.  
  
"Ah, sorry, I said I would have dinner with Oka-san tonight. I just wanted to stop by first though."  
  
"Aw, too bad," Jounouchi said. Honda's face dropped.  
  
"I don't have anything to do tomorrow though, can I come by around this time?"  
  
"Sure, no prob. We'll be here."  
  
---  
  
"Onii-chan," Shizuka smiled, entering the classroom and walking up to him.  
  
"Hey, Shizuka," Jounouchi said.  
  
"Hi Shizuka-chan," Yugi greeted her. Shizuka returned the greeting.  
  
"Err, sorry to ask, but would you mind waiting just a bit?" Jounouchi said, "I just got some awesome new cards and I wanted to finish this duel..."  
  
"That's okay," Shizuka smiled.  
  
"We can talk, Shizuka-chan," Honda said.  
  
"Aha..." Shizuka laughed, then again noticed Miho looking in her direction, "Honda-san, could you excuse me for a minute?"  
  
Shizuka walked over to Miho's desk, "Hi," she said cheerfully.  
  
"...hi," Miho responded, taken aback by the friendly greeting.  
  
"Um, it's just that I noticed you looking at me, so..."  
  
"Ah, sorry, that must have seemed rude. I just sort of felt sorry for you... with Honda-san..."  
  
"It's not that bad," Shizuka laughed, "He's nice."  
  
"I suppose..." Miho said.  
  
"Ah, I'm Kawai Shizuka," she smiled and extended her hand.  
  
"...Nosaka Miho," she said, taking Shizuka's hand and shaking it.  
  
Shizuka glanced over to see if how the duel was going.  
  
"I doubt they'll be done any time soon," Miho said.  
  
"You're probably right. Onii-chan loves dueling."  
  
"...um, if you're bored, I could show you around the school..."  
  
"That would be great! Just a minute," she went over to where Jounouchi and Yugi were playing, "Onii-chan, Nosaka-san is going to take me on a tour."  
  
"She is?" Jounouchi was confused.  
  
"Yep, so take as long as you like," she said and went over to join Miho.  
  
---  
  
"...I guess this is a bit boring, isn't it?" Miho said as the two walked down the hall.  
  
"Hm?" Shizuka said, "Not really... We just need something to talk about."  
  
"?"  
  
Shizuka said the first thing that came to mind, "So Honda-san was interested in you too?"  
  
"Ah, yes. I didn't really want to go out with him..."  
  
"Was it his hair?" Shizuka giggled.  
  
"No..." Miho smiled, ".but it didn't help."  
  
Shizuka laughed.  
  
---  
  
"So you're on the library committee?" Shizuka said as they headed back to the classroom.  
  
"Yes. Um, I have access to some of the study rooms too... if you get stuck here waiting and you have to do homework or something..."  
  
"That would be great!" Shizuka smiled, "I actually have quite a bit of work that I have to do since I'm missing this week at school. Could I come at lunch maybe?"  
  
"Sure. They don't get used much anyways."  
  
"I'll be here tomorrow, then, is that okay?"  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"Hey, Shizuka, come on, we've been waiting," Jounouchi said.  
  
"Alright," Shizuka started walking, then turned back to Miho, "Thanks Nosaka-san."  
  
"It's okay. You don't have to be so formal either."  
  
Shizuka smiled, "Okay, Miho-san."  
  
---  
  
Miho unlocked the door and let Shizuka in.  
  
"This' so nice. It'll be so much easier to get my work done here."  
  
"Stay as long as you like. Ah, I have something for you," Miho said and produced a yellow ribbon from her bag.  
  
"For me?" Shizuka asked.  
  
"Yes. You mentioned you liked mine, so... I thought yellow would look really good on you too."  
  
"Thank you so much, Miho-san."  
  
"Can I put it on for you?"  
  
Shizuka nodded, smiling.  
  
Miho attempted to put Shizuka's hair up like her own, in a high ponytail, "...eheh, that really doesn't suit you..."  
  
Shizuka looked at herself in her compact mirror, "Eheh, not really..."  
  
"Oh, how about this then?" Miho fixed Shizuka's hair so that the ribbon held it in a loose ponytail near the bottom.  
  
"I like it!"  
  
"Good," Miho smiled, "Ah, I should go eat lunch if I want to get back to class on time. I'll be back at the end of the day."  
  
"Okay."  
  
---  
  
"How's it going?" Miho asked, entering the room.  
  
"Great, I finished a lot of it," Shizuka smiled.  
  
"Great," Miho smiled, then looked at Shizuka.  
  
"Miho-san?"  
  
Miho walked over to her and looked down at her books, "What kind of work were you doing?"  
  
"Ah, it's-"  
  
As Shizuka looked up to respond, she was cut off by Miho pressing their lips together. Miho quickly pulled away, red-faced.  
  
"...Miho-san?"  
  
"...um, sorry, Shizuka-chan... you're just so cute and I've really liked spending time with you..." she sighed, "I'm really sorry."  
  
"So that's why you wouldn't go out with Honda-san!"  
  
Miho looked at Shizuka, baffled, "...well, partly I guess... are you... not mad?"  
  
"No, but I'm sorry, I already have someone that I like..."  
  
"Oh... It's not Honda-san is it?"  
  
Shizuka laughed, "Nope, don't worry!"  
  
Miho cracked a smile, "Well, that's good at least."  
  
"I've had a lot of fun with you too. Can I... still come here and see you until I have to leave?"  
  
"...you really want to?"  
  
"Of course, we're friends!"  
  
Miho smiled warmly, "Of course you can. We can insult Honda-san some more!"  
  
Shizuka laughed.  
  
The End  
  
Sorry to any Honda fans, I really have nothing against him. I just thought Miho might ^^ Okeey, now some more things to clear up... 5)I don't know what Yugi was doing so that everyone was waiting for him. In my mind it involves Kaiba and Yami Yugi... but that's a whole other fic altogether D 6)Pick whoever you want for who Shizuka is really interested in. Anyone who's seen my fanart though can probably guess who I was thinking of (nurseshipping, nurseshipping, lalala). 


End file.
